


incorrigible

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, minor instance of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: The little boy is wearing a frown on his face when Koutarou arrives at the daycare, in addition to the layers of dirt he’s usually covered in. He wouldn’t be Koutarou’s kid if he weren’t a dirty little dude, Koutarou supposes, and he puts on his brightest smile as his son catches his eye. “Hey kiddo!”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Comments: 24
Kudos: 180
Collections: BokuAka





	incorrigible

**Author's Note:**

> prompt here: [sportsfest 2020](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/27747.html?thread=3083875#cmt3083875)

The little boy is wearing a frown on his face when Koutarou arrives at the daycare, in addition to the layers of dirt he’s usually covered in. He wouldn’t be Koutarou’s kid if he weren’t a dirty little dude, Koutarou supposes, and he puts on his brightest smile as his son catches his eye. “Hey kiddo!”

Hideo runs over to him and clings to Koutarou’s leg, which he rarely does these days. Koutarou picks Hideo up and plops him down on his shoulders. “Such a big boy now,” Koutarou observes. 

Hideo wraps his arms around Koutarou’s forehead. “Hi, Papa.”

“You sound sad today, my dude,” Koutarou observes as they start walking home. Hideo rests his chin on Koutarou’s head. “You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“Nuh uh,” says Hideo.

“You wanna tell Daddy about it when we get home?”

“Nuh uh.”

“Do you wanna...have a great big ice cream sundae?”

Hideo sighs. “That won’t make it any better, you know.”

Koutarou has to hold back his laughter. Hideo could so perfectly imitate his daddy sometimes. “It might not help fix what’s wrong,” Koutarou says. “But it’ll taste real good.”

“I s’pose so.”

“We can put your favorite toppings on it! What do you wanna put on top?”

Hideo lifts his head. “Maybe...sprinkles?” There’s a little bit of hopefulness in his voice.

“You got it, Deo,” Koutarou says. “Chocolate or rainbow?”

“Rainbow,” he says decisively.

“You’re right, of course you’re right, why’d I even ask,” Koutarou says. He swings Hideo off his shoulders and into his arms, and Hideo giggles. 

By the time they get home, Hideo has told Koutarou the entire sad story: another of the little boys in his class thought it was gross that Hideo wanted to hold hands with him. But Hideo told him, he said, “I have two daddies and I’m not gross,” and the teacher and all the little girls in the class backed him up, and the other boy ended up looking silly in front of everyone. 

“You did the right thing, Hideo,” Keiji says as Koutarou and Hideo go into the kitchen. He takes Hideo from Koutarou’s arms and presses a kiss to his cheek. “It was good that you didn’t yell at him.”

“I really wanted to,” Hideo confesses. “I was really angry.”

“But you didn’t!” Koutarou exclaims. “And that’s awesome!”

“It’s okay to be angry, as long as we make good choices while we’re angry,” Keiji explains. 

“You know what I think,” Koutarou says. He makes a big, exaggerated wink at Hideo, hoping his son will go along with the scheme. “I think we should have a great big ice cream sundae to celebrate.”

“Papa, you already promised me we could have a great big ice cream sundae. Remember? You said we’d put rainbow sprinkles on top.”

Koutarou gapes, and Keiji has to turn away to hide his laughter. When he regains his composure, he turns back.

“Sold out by your own son,” Keiji says.

Koutarou wraps his arms around both his boys. God, he loves them so much. “Well, I guess it’s okay. I’ll just have to eat my great big ice cream sundae all by myself.”

“Papa!” Hideo shouts, and Koutarou and Keiji both giggle at his tiny indignant three year old self.

“I’m kidding, little man. Come help me make it.” 

Koutarou takes Hideo back, pressing a kiss against Keiji’s cheek during the transfer. “Not too much before dinner,” Keiji murmurs.

“Aw, Keij, it’s just ice cream.”

Keiji’s eyes sparkle. “You’re far too indulgent.”

Koutarou pulls the bucket of vanilla out of the freezer. Keiji grabs bowls for each of them and sets them on the counter. “Alright, Deo, you gotta help me count. Can you do that?”

Hideo furrows his brows. “I know how to count, Papa.”

“I know, I know! But sometimes I forget! How many do you think makes a great big sundae, anyway?”

“Hmm.” Hideo scrunches up his whole face. “I think...three.”

“Three! Alright, we can do that, buddy.” Koutarou scoops out one scoop and dumps it into Hideo’s purple plastic bowl. 

“One,” Hideo says.

And another.

“Two.”

Koutarou goes to dump the third, but at the last moment he dumps it into the bowl to its left. “Now how many?”

Hideo frowns. “Still just two, Papa.”

“Oh, well, I can’t trick you, can I?”

Koutarou scoops out the rest of the ice cream while Keiji retrieves the sprinkles. “Alright, you gotta do this part, Deo.”

“How come?”

“Oh, didn’t I ever tell you?” Koutarou drops his voice to a loud whisper. “I don’t know how to shake out sprinkles.”

“But Papa!” Hideo says, his eyes wide. “It’s so easy!”

“It is?” Koutarou questions. “Show me!”

He puts the bottle into Hideo’s hands and pops the top for him. Hideo begins to very carefully shake them out over his own bowl. Keiji watches them both with his arms crossed.

“That’s enough, Hideo,” he says.

“Just a little more, Daddy?”

“Yeah, Daddy, just a little more?” Koutarou bats his lashes in Keiji’s direction.

Keiji sighs. “Hideo, do you know what incorrigible means?”

“Uh-uh.”

“It means terribly, horribly rotten, and your Papa is incorrigible.”

Hideo giggles, hiding his face in Koutarou’s cheek. 

“Come on, Deo, get those sprinkles on there!”

Hideo shakes them out, one tiny shake at a time. The bowl is covered fully before Keiji speaks up again.

“No more sprinkles.”

Hideo shakes the bottle again.

“No more sprinkles.”

Hideo shakes it one more time. Koutarou can’t contain his laughter anymore.

“No more sprinkles!” Keiji snatches the bottle out of Hideo’s little hand, and in doing so, shakes out even more sprinkles into the bowl. Koutarou is howling now, and Hideo joins in, and after he scowls for a moment, Keiji manages to laugh a little bit, too. 

“Alright, alright, so you’re both incorrigible,” Keiji says. He puts the sprinkles back on the shelf. “Come on, you two, let’s go eat these before they melt.”

Keiji shuffles them all over to the table. Hideo’s booster seat is between Keiji and Koutarou’s spots, and they take turns all shoving ice cream in each other’s faces. Laughter rings throughout the house, and Koutarou’s heart is full. 

**Author's Note:**

> socials at joshllyman.carrd.co


End file.
